A sensor network can include a set of sensors or sensing nodes that are capable of sensing, communicating, and processing. An early example of sensor networks is a network of acoustic sensors deployed at the ocean bottom to detect and keep track of submarines. In other examples, sensors can be used to perform various measurements (e.g., temperature or a presence of a target substance) or capture images for various applications. Disposable sensors with processing capabilities can be deployed in a number of environments to perform tasks such as target tracking (e.g. vehicles, chemical agents, or personnel), traffic control, environment monitoring and surveillance. Such sensors can be, for example, wireless sensors to wirelessly transmit or receive signals.